What the Hex Going On?
What the Hex Going On? is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Plot Mystery Inc. are headed to their friend Sharon Weatherby's estate. When they arrive, Sharon's Uncle Stewart disappears and when they find him, he says he was beckoned by the voice of the Ghost of Elias Kingston from the Kingston Mansion. The gang find themselves wrapped in tangle of the spooky ghoul of Elias Kingston and the ghost's want for the family treasure. Synopsis A ghostly voice calls out from a spooky mansion, beckoning to a man walking in a trance. On their way to visit their friend Sharon Weatherby, the Mystery Inc. gang see this odd sight. When they arrive at the Weatherby's, they learn that Sharon's Uncle Stuart is missing, and they deduce that he was the man they saw going into the deserted Kingston mansion. Investigating, the gang find Uncle Stuart, but he has been transformed into an old man. He tells them that he was called out of the Weatherby house by the ghost of Elias Kingston, who demanded that the Weatherby fortune be surrendered, otherwise he would put an old-age hex on the family; he turned Uncle Stuart into an old man as a warning. While Sharon's father goes to find the police, the gang stay behind with Sharon and her enfeebled uncle. The voice calls again, and Stuart walks out in another trance. When Scooby wakes the gang, they find that not only is Stuart gone, but Sharon is missing also. They go to the Kingston mansion to investigate. Their first clue is a watchdog that has been left to guard the mansion: what does a ghost need with a watchdog? Then they find the mummified bones of Uncle Stuart, who apparently had another run in with the ghost. Finally, Elias Kingston himself appears and repeats his threat to the kids. They watch as he disappears into the Kingston family mausoleum in the cemetary next door and follow, noting that this supposed ghost has left behind fingerprints on the doorknob to the crypt. Inside they find a book on crystalomacy, but are trapped when the ghost locks them inside. They find a secret entrance out of the cyrpt and follow up on the crystalomacy book by going into town to consult a swami. The swami is out, and Scooby winds up impersonating the swami when a customer unexpectedly enters. After the customer leaves, the face of Kingston appears in the crystal ball and the table levitates, chasing them about the room. It crashes, revealing a fan-like motor beneath, and more clues quickly reveal themselves: packed suitcases, a professional makeup kit, and a closed circuit TV camera, suitable for broadcasting images onto the crystal ball. Back at the Kingston mansion, the gang lays a trap for the ghost. Shaggy and Scooby lure him out with a chest that is supposedly holding the fortune, which, instead of the Weatherby fortune, contains a water-squirting jack-in-the-box. They then use footage of the ghost himself with the special camera to frighten him into a trap. Back at the Weatherby estate, the ghost is unmasked as Uncle Stuart. He wanted the family treasure to himself and was trying to scare the Weatherby's into giving up the treasure. He used the special make-up kit to make himself appear older. Cast *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Sharon *Uncle Stewart *The Ghost of Elias Kingston Villains *Uncle Stewart/The Ghost of Elias Kingston Suspects *Mr. Weatherby *Sharon Weatherby *Uncle Stewart Culprits *Uncle Stewart as the Ghost of Elias Kingston (Reason: He wanted to swindle his family out of the Weatherby fortune.) Locations The Weatherby Estate The Kingston Mansion The Masoleum The Swami Shop Notes/Trivia The castle/mansion appears in the theme song. Home Media Scooby Doo Where are You 1st and 2nd Season Disc Set Goofs When Scooby tries to impersonate the swami, Shaggy does his ventriloquist work to make it appear Scooby is talking. How does Scooby know what words to mouth as Shaggy makes them up as he goes along? After the levitating table crashes, the gang find packed suitcases. Velma's mouth moves to the words "Maybe somebody must moved in" but we hear Daphne's voice coming from Velma's mouth. When Uncle Stuart is unmasked, we focus on Velma and Daphne says "And with a clever use of make-up, he made himself look old" but Velma's mouth moves to those words. External Links See the episode of what the hex is going on! Gallery ﻿ Category:Stub Category:Image Required Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes